Lily Willy
by cherryblu
Summary: “Oh, somebody’s got her knickers in a twist,” James said, giving me that irresistible, yet cocky smirk of his. “And before you tell me off or hex me’’ Oh he knows me well, the wanker“I just want to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl.” This is an exten
1. Prologue, That Stupid Wanker!

A/N: Hey all, this isn't my first fanfic, but I haven't done a whole lot of stories, so I'll do my very utmost best to make this somewhat interesting. Also, despite Rowling giving us the years the HP books take place, it's not really specific in the books so I'm gonna us some reference of the present time in this Lily/James story, since I don't know about the era they lived in and just because I can. And of course, any thing you don't recognize-person, spell, whatever-belongs to me. Enjoy! Oh yeah….I did a one shot thing some time ago called "How Do I Love Thee" so some stuff is prolly gonna come from that I guess.

Prologue

* * *

"LILY WILLY!"

_Not today. Of all days why today?_ I thought. Sighing, I turn around to see a very rambunctious seventeen-year-old James Potter running up to me. "Hello, Potter. What do you want? And how times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Oh, somebody's got her knickers in a twist," James said, giving me that irresistible, yet cocky smirk of his. "And before you tell me off or hex me-'' _Oh he knows me well, the wanker_-"I just want to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl."

I stared at him. I was touched, really I was. When an insult didn't follow, like usual, I figured he was sincere. "Why, thank you Potter."

"Was that an _actual_ 'thank you' I heard?" James asked, mockingly. He whips his head around, calling, "Somebody contact the Daily Prophet! Lily Evans is actually being nice to James Potter!"

"Oh hush," I said, rolling my eyes. "Have you seen Tessa and Maggie? We got separated getting off the carriage."

James ran a hand through his already messy hair and nodded, "Yes, I just walked by them. They were looking for you too. They said they will be saving you a seat."

"Oh good," I said, and I pick up my pace to get into the Great Hall. It had started to sprinkle a little rain and I was suffering from a head ache and exhaustion and wanted to hurry to be with my friends. Then in the corner of my eye, I see James hurrying to keep up with me.

"You know what?" James said, taking a cautious peek over his shoulders every few seconds, "I think I will walk with you."

"What? What about your gaggle of worshippers? I'm sure they'll want you grace their presents, Oh Mighty Quidditch Hero."

This time, James rolled his eyes, "You're a riot, you know that? My so-called 'friends'," James makes the bunny quotes when he said friends; I hate it when people do that, "decided to ditch me among the 'gaggle of worshippers'."

This made me laugh. Anything that made James uncomfortable made me laugh. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't hate James, no matter how many times I threatened to curse his manhood off, but he can be the most selfish, irresponsible, insufferable, cocky, reckless pug on earth. But I guess it's the girlish side of me that makes me not hate him too much. I mean, if you saw how good looking he is, you wouldn't hate him either. He loves the attention people give him, just so long his fellow 'Marauders' are with them. No one knows why, but one of the few things that make James uncomfortable is making him face a horde of hormone-driven teenage girls alone. So whenever this happens, he searches the corridors to pester me, seeing that the girls will leave him alone if he's with me. It is a well known fact that James has a humongous crush on me and keeps asking me out, most likely because I am the only girl above fifth year who has refused him.

I found my friends Tessa Hart and Maggie Williams towards the middle of the Gryffindor table, and they just so happen to be sitting next to the Marauders. Now I suppose you want to know about them aren't you?

Well, Tessa is originally from the states. Her family decided to move here when she was eleven, just in time to receive her Letter. They were all shocked, seeing that Tessa's family is muggle. She is short, but taller than me, with a lot of spunk. She has blue eyes and brown hair, a lovely combination in my opinion, and a splash of freckles on her cheeks and nose.

Maggie is quite possibly the shyest person you will ever meet. But despite that, she can be quite random that it can be really funny. She's the tallest out of the three of us, with black hair and brown eyes, and she has these chipmunk cheeks that make you just want to pinch.

Of the Marauder's, there is Sirius Black. He is James's partner in crime when it comes to pranks and being a pain in the butt. He has thick black hair but it is cut in a way that makes you think of Tom Cruise from _Top Gun_, with the blue eyes to match. He's tall, with a nice body. I only know that part because, as a joke, the Marauders shoved him out of their dorm room fifth year. If you are wondering, 'Boxers or Briefs?', let me save the trouble. It is neither.

Then there is Remus Lupin. He is the brains of the group. Any complex pranks that pops up that requires actual thinking, all his idea. He has light brown hair and gray eyes and possibly the sweetest boy you could ever meet. He is a Gryffindor prefect and very smart. Remus always has this tired look in his eyes and he is never as rowdy as his friends.

As for Peter Pettigrew, well he is not very bright. Don't get me wrong, he can be very witty sometimes-and I stress sometimes-and he does have the best grade in History of Magic, but he lacks the qualities that the rest of the Marauders have. He has baby-soft, mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes. He is short, around 5'7 or so, and slightly towards the pudgy side. I pity him sometimes, as James and Sirius tend to push him around sometimes.

But last of all, there is James Potter. He is the ring leader of his little gang. People always assume I hate his guts and wish him dead, with all the time I have hexed him for all the stupid things he's done. He is the most arrogant twerp in our year, being one of the best looking boys in our year—and he knows he is good looking. James has messy black hair that won't stay down, always sticking up in every direction; and he also has the prettiest hazel eyes ever. Since James is Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since second year, he has quite the body.

We were all sitting at our House table, waiting for Hagrid—wait, what was that? You want to know about me? Well, ok. I am quite short, at 5'0 even. I have green eyes and red hair with a temper to match. Some people-ok James-would say that I am a feisty little witch, which can true, that is if I had enough Pixie Stix to consume. I am at the top of my year at Hogwarts, with James, Tessa, Remus, Maggie, and Sirius right behind me. Oh yeah….I should mention I am muggle born with loving parents and a wanker for a sister.

Anyways, the Sorting Hat that Prof. McGonagall had placed on a stool at the front of the Great Hall began sorting first years to their respective Houses. Veruca Bucket was the first one to be placed into Gryffindor. She is quite a cute little girl. She has brown hair and brown eyes and seemed a bit small for her age. When the Sorting Hat yelled Gryffindor, I noticed the Marauders were extremely pleased with the outcome.

Making quite a bold move, Veruca skips past the front of the table-which is where first years always go to when they are just sorted-and squeeze in between James and Sirius. So, being the responsible Head Girl that I am, I said, "Hello," and I give her my warmest smile.

Veruca is quick to return the smile, "HI! I'm Veruca Bucket. I am James's second cousin and he's told me tons about Hogwarts! I was soooooo excited about getting my letter. Everyone in my family has been assuring me that I would get my letter, but you could never know. I can't wait till I start Charms, because James would always let me look through his old school books and Charms is by far my favorite!"

James laughs, "Don't mind her Lily, she is quite the bundle of energy. I am quite sure you…." James stops as he notices Veruca's jaw slack and eyes widen.

Veruca looks at me to James and back to me. "Is your name Lily Evans?"

Not understanding what was going on exactly, I nodded, "Yes, I'm Lily Evans."

"NO WAY! You're THE Lily Evans! Wow! You really are pretty! James told me..", before she could finish, a blushing James Potter clamps a hand over her mouth, and Sirius, Remus, Peter, Tessa, and Maggie all start laughing.

"Hehe," was all I could say. Fortunately, Maggie speaks up and changes the subject. "So, Lily, who's the Head Boy this year?"

I roll my eyes and sigh in frustration, not even noticing how the Marauders seem to have taken a sudden interest in the Great Hall ceiling. "Believe it or not, the stupid wanker didn't even show up for the Prefects meeting."

"No way," Tessa exclaims.

"But it has to be one of the prefects from our year, wouldn't it? And then there'd be a replacement prefect for whoever made Head?" Maggie asks, which is true, as fellow Gryffindor girl from my year was Catherine Foster.

"It is supposed to be so, I mean the only new faces are the new prefects for fifth year," I reply.

"But didn't James tell you?" Veruca asked.

Suspiciously, I glanced at James and look at the first year, "What is James is suppose to tell me?"

James, blushing harder than I had ever seen him so, went, "Now Vee, how 'bout you hush for a bit till the Feast starts?"

"What is going on that…?" But I was cut off by Prof. Dumbledore clinking a spoon on his goblet.

"Welcome," Dumbledore says, "to a new year of Hogwarts. First off, I would like to introduce you this year's new Head Boy and Girl. Would Lily Evans and James Potter stand please?"

_Nonononononono! This can't be right!_ I kept thinking. Slowly, I stood up. I wonder how silly I must have looked, gaping at Dumbledore like a fish out of water. I snuck a look at James and he is blushing and trying to get Sirius to stop whistling and cat-calling. As we both sat back down and Dumbledore began talking, I could only think one thing:

_THAT STUPID WANKER!_

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked that is good enough for a prologue. If I get enough reviews saying how much you like it -hint hint, nudge nudge- I can try to continue on. So…REVIEW! 


	2. Oh My GOD!

_Lily Willy_

* * *

James Potter. Head Boy. I could not believe it. It must have been a dream. I pinched my hand and was displeased that I am not dreaming. I lean forward towards Remus, "What the bloody Hell, Remus?"

"Well," Remus, who had the grace to look uncomfortable, "Prof. Dumbledore assigned James to be Head Boy, Lily."

"Well, duh, but how the Hell did that stupid wanker become Head Boy?" I hiss at him, everyone but my friends and the Marauders oblivious to my meltdown.

James, who was sitting next to Remus, raised his hand, "Uh, Lily, the stupid wanker can hear you, you know."

By now, the food had appeared, and everyone were shoveling food down like no tomorrow, and Sirius managed to swallow enough food down to say, "Evans, you can't be that against James of being Head Boy."

I decide to say nothing and began to stab the food on my plate, pouting that pout that James so loves see. James calls that pout 'the little princess who was told she couldn't get a pony for her birthday' pout. That stupid wanker, he is. As I was shifting my food from one spot on my plate to another, I discretely observe the Marauders, or more specifically, a certain James Potter. He was not being as obnoxious as he usually would be at the Beginning of Term Feast. Instead of whispering fervently to Sirius about what pranks to pull, he was listening to Veruca going on and on about how excited she is to be here, and entertaining her by transfiguring his utensils into random items. For the first time, I see him smiling a genuine, warm smile, instead of the usual smirk.

I keep stealing peaks at James through the corner of my eyes until I see Tessa mixing her food. "Ugh, Tessa, that is gross."

Tessa gives me a look. She had mixed her chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes together into a single concoction. "Lily, it's the American in me. You can't possibly expect me to eat as properly as English people. You know I can't eat anything without making a mess anyways."

"Yeah," Peter pipes up, then notices the tiny mess around his plate, "well, some English folks anyways, look at Sirius." Sirius was a prime example of someone not at all proper, so he just smiled, making his cheeks bulge out even more so, as it was already stuff with food.

"Yeah, plus, it's good," Tessa says, defiantly. Suddenly, Remus reaches over with his fork and scoops up a small portion of the concoction and sticks it in his mouth. He looks thoughtful as he chews and swallows.

"Well, it does taste good," Remus says, giving Tessa a lopsided grin. Tessa blushes and looks down at her plate. I can't help but look at Tessa to Remus to Maggie sitting on the other side of Tessa. Maggie gives me a knowing look and nods. _Awwwww! Tessa's got a crush!_ I thought.

Eventually, the Feast ended and we all headed towards our respective dorms. It was nice to have all the responsibility of instructing the first years on how to get around the castle and all to the prefects. I was so dreadfully tired. I walked along quietly as Maggie and Tessa talked about their summer and how they both had a summer fling to drool over. Hearing that part of made me sad for some reason.

"Lils, are you feeling unwell? You've been awfully quiet," Maggie asked, being the ever observant one.

I shrug. We were finally in our dorm, and I was debating what to wear to bed. "I dunno, it just feels like I missed out, you know? Having a summer fling with a cute boy you hardly know." I decided to forgo the pajamas and went with a cotton shirt that was so big on me that it went past my hips.

"Aw, Lils, we need a girls' night," Tessa says, pulling me and Maggie onto my bed, pulling on the curtains and placing a Silencing Charm, so the other three girls we share the dorms with wouldn't overhear us. "It must be really bugging you, you'd never let something like this bog you down."

"Yeah, you are so gorgeous," Maggie says. "You could have any guy you want."

"No, no I couldn't," I said, feeling even more depressed, and it's not even that time of the month. "I have never had a boyfriend. One day a boy would be all interested in me, flirting and playing with my hair, and then the next day he would avoid me like I'm the Bubonic Plague, taking on a human shape. I don't know what is wrong with me. There must be something wrong with me if Petunia can get herself a boyfriend."

"Oh don't be silly," Maggie scolded.

"Well….," Tessa began, "there is _one_ boy whom I know for certain…"

"Oh don't you dare!"

"Alright," Tessa pouts.

I sigh. "Boys suck. I don't know why, but they do. Would you guys still love me if I moved to the country side and become a hermit? Or a nun, perhaps? Oh! I think I still have a pack of Pixie Stix in my trunk!" I crawl over Tessa and Maggie to the end of my bed and I flipped open my curtains and leaned over to open my trunk. _Found it! Wait. Is that a hole in my underwear?_ I sit back up and close the curtains. "What?" I ask, seeing the funny look on my friends' faces.

"You are planning on sharing those, right?" Maggie asked, smirking.

"Oh, of course I am!" After dispersing my Pixie Stix, I found a Nora Roberts novel I have yet to read and decided to read in the Common Room by the fire. Seeing that no one was there, I proceed with my pillow and fleece blanket to the fire place. Wrapping myself up and placing my bum on the pillow, I immerse myself into the story. The thing about reading her books is that the female characters have the perfect man right there. Always there, always so good looking. _Damn, my period is definitely on the way. No wonder I feel so miserable. Double damn!_ I thought.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know Peter is poking me and calling my name. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

I try to stifle a yawn, "I was reading a book. What are you up to?" I put my book down and turn toward him. He took this as an invitation to sit down, and he did so. I notice he has a book, also.

"I got a book I wanted to finish, I'm almost there, too," he shows me the spot where is at in the large book. "It is a detailed research over the Muggle Civil War in the States, you know, back in the eighteen hundreds."

"Wow, you really must like history."

"Yeah, I do. I just find it interesting to learn about the things that have happened in the past. To learn how a union came to be the way it is now." Then Peter's eyes lit up. "Did you know, until English settlers settled the area, there was NO written documentation of any witch or wizard in existence in North America."

I never knew that. "Really? Wow."

"No one knows why though. But Native Americans were the only people living there, and they have their own way of preserving their history," Peter says. "Just because it was not written down, doesn't mean magic didn't exist there."

"Yeah," I sigh. "Peter, I am glad we had this talk. We've never had a real conversation and I want to say I am glad we had this one."

"Hehe, thanks," Peter says, blushing.

After a few seconds, "Want a Pixie Stix? All I have now are the red ones, and I really don't like the red ones, do you like red Pixie Stix? 'Cuz if you want you can have all the red ones."

I said it all in one breath, and it took Peter a second to process what I was saying, "Uh, sure."

"It seems uncharacteristically peaceful, unusually so, with it being the first day back," I look at Peter. "What are the Marauders planning?"

Peter just shrugs, "James and Sirius _were _planning on sneaking off to the Slytherin dungeons, but Veruca showed up, crying."

I gasp, "Oh, dear! What happened, why was she crying?" My heart went to the poor girl, who seems so bubbly and full of life, _Just like James._

"She said the other first year girls were teasing her, saying she's too good to sit with them at the feast. Calling her names like stuck-up and snobby."

"That is horrible!" My heart really went to the poor girl.

"Yeah, James is going to have a talk with them in the morning. Right now, James is taking the floor while Veruca takes his bed."

_Awwww, that was so sweet of him to that for his cousin! _Oh! What is wrong with me? Since when do I think of James as _sweet_? Sure, he hasn't done anything _yet_, and yes, his head seem to have deflated a wee bit. And—oh forget it! I'm going to bed.

So, after saying good-night to Peter, I picked up my things and headed off. After tripping over someone's shoe and stubbing my toe a couple times, I fall into my bed and buried myself deep beneath the warm sheets and--_snore_

_

* * *

Morning, oh what a lovely thing, morning is. Oh how I just want to sweep it up and wrap it up in a bow. God, I am quite the morning person. I can't help it, I love mornings and I love school and I love learning. __I need therapy,_ I thought to myself, as I stood scantily clad in only my bra and panties, laying out my uniform and school robe. Have I mentioned that I just _luuuuurve_ Victoria's Secret? God, I am quite the morning person. I can't help it, I love mornings and I love school and I love learning. I thought to myself, as I stood scantily clad in only my bra and panties, laying out my uniform and school robe. Have I mentioned that I just Victoria's Secret? 

After breakfast, me and my very grumpy best friends headed towards our first class: Transfigurations.

"Today, class," Prof. McGonagall began, "we are going to be working on Conjuring." This brought a cheer to the class, with it being one of the most anticipated lessons of our Hogwarts career. "If you were the good student I should hope you were over the summer," McGonagall pauses to look over at the Marauders, "you would have read that conjuring requires determination. Last year, Prof. Flitwick taught you to use _non-verbal_ spells, correct?" We all nodded. McGonagall continued, "Conjuring will be similar to that. Conjuring things from mid air does not require you to say a simple spell, but to be able to picture the object in your mind and bring it to life. You have to think of that object and make it appear. Am I making myself clear, Mr. Potter?" Who apparently wasn't paying attention, and was not so discreetly talking to Sirius behind him. _Wankers, all of them!_

Startled, James falls out of the chair he was leaning back in. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am," he says, clearly not embarrassed. _That stupid wanker. _Wanker is a funny word. Wanker wanker wanker wanker…...

"As I was saying, when conjuring something, you have picture it in your mind and want it enough to make it appear. With time, practice, and patience, it will become _second_ nature. Now, I want you start small and I will give you the rest of the class time to practice conjuring."

I turned to Maggie, enthusiastically, to say, "Oh this will be so much fun!"

"You're such a nerd," was all that Maggie said.

I just shrugged and began thinking of something to conjure. There was this teddy I use to have that Petunia had tossed into one of those outdoor toilets when our family use to go camping. Outhouses, I believe they were called. I was so sad because I had won it at this indoor, kiddie carnival my school held. I was only seven and that teddy was the first thing I had ever won. I picture a brown bear in a soccer uniform, with a stuffed soccer ball sewn to the leg. I flicked my wand, and all that came out of it was only some glittery dust. I looked over at Maggie, and by the glittery dust piling on her side of the desk, she wasn't having much luck. I heard a soft grunt of frustration coming from Tessa in front of me, so she must not be having any luck either.

It went like this for another ten minutes, and all that I managed was a thin piece of thread. I keep flicking my wand, picturing the toy in my mind. As I did that, I looked over at the Marauders. It was only James, Remus, and Sirius in the NEWT class, since Peter didn't get the 'Exceeds Expectations' required for the class. I notice that James seem to be doing just fine, with the snitches he was able conjure. _Grrr, James, Grrrr!_

The class room was quite unbearably hot, so every one took off their outer school robes, James included. It was when James un-tucked his white dress shirt—for some reason, he chose not to wear the gray sweater most of the boys were wearing over their dress shirts, but the girlish part of me wasn't complaining—and began to reach up his shirt to scratch a particular hard to reach spot on his back that I noticed that he had nice back muscles. While I was watching James loosen his tie—I also noticed that he has nice neck and shoulder muscles _sigh_—Maggie started choking back giggles and began to pull on my sleeve.

"What is wrong with you, Mags?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of James.

In the corner of my eye I saw Tessa turning around, "What are you two fussing--" and she too starts giggling. _Nutters_. But it was when Prof. McGonagall stood in front of me that I broke out of my reverie. I look up and see amusement in the professor's usually scornful eyes.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" I ask her, innocently.

"Well, would mind explain the pile in front of you?"

I look down, and it took every piece of my being to keep myself from screaming bloody murder. I have never felt so embarrassed in my entire life, not even when, during winter holiday fourth year, my skirt got tucked into my panty hose, exposing my cotton knickers! And you are wondering what could appeared on my desk. Oh I'll tell you what.

_A PILE OF TROJAN RUBBERS!_

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that was a good chapter. But only one review? I feel so unloved. Pouting…see that I'm pouting. Anywho, to my one and only reviewer, thanks mucho grande, it was greatly appreciated. I thought it was funny too. As for being well written, I hope you didn't mean grammatically. As for Tessa's messy eating habits, that's a little bit of me I'm putting in there, and i don't know if English are all that proper when they eat, so don't bash me for that, please! 


	3. Lineage and Crushes

_Lily Willy

* * *

_

"Now Lily, come on!" Tessa said, trying to pull on my four-poster curtains I charmed shut. "I don't think James saw a thing."

"You don't know that!" I say, my voice muffled because I had my face on my pillow, on the small chance I could smother myself out of existence. _But wait?_ I sit up and took the charm off my curtains. "What makes you think I was looking at James? I wasn't looking at James! I wasn't looking at him at all!" _I wasn't looking at him. Not James, it wasn't James---oh shut up! Fine, I was looking at James._ I just want to shoot that girlish side of me. After the look Tessa and Maggie were giving me, I caved and admitted, "Ok, yes, you win. I was looking at James when I conjured the rubbers."

"Hey!" Maggie says, brightly, "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" I mutter, darkly.

"McGonagall did award Gryffindor five points for your excellent use of the Vanishing Spell."

I did some more incoherent muttering and went back to smothering myself with my pillow. When I couldn't breathe, I flipped to my stomach. "What I don't understand is why I conjured rubbers."

"Weeeell," Tessa starts, leaning on my bed post, "maybe it was you subconscious speaking out that you wanted to do James."

"Tessa!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I do not want to do James! Just because I was merely admiring his manly physique, does not mean I want to sleep with him." _They're suppose to be my best friends. So what if James was considered one of the most do-able guys----ok shutting up._

"Uh-huh, right," Maggie and Tessa both say. "Lily, you have to admit that James hasn't been pestering you to go out with him during the three days we've been here. Not to mention his head seems to have deflated a wee bit," Tessa said.

"How 'bout just forget this all happened and go to lunch?" I nearly shouted.

Maggie shrugs, "Works for me. And Lily, don't forget about Charms. You already missed History of Magic."

"How can I miss it? I thought it already happened. That's why it's called 'history'."

At lunch, James and Sirius kept pestering me about why I wasn't in History and what happened in Transfiguration. I couldn't stand to look at James. I couldn't, the embarrassment was still too fresh in my mind. Fortunately, they seemed to get the hint when I threatened to curse them. You see, I am not at the top of the class in Charms and our year for no reason. I know my curses _very _well.

"….an' whe' 'e tol' 'e," Sirius was saying, well, trying to say, as he was also shoveling food into his mouth at the same time.

Remus finally takes his wand out and points it to Sirius's jaw and says, "Petrificus!" and Sirius's jaw snaps shut. "You know, I hear that it is custom here in England, and much of America, to swallow your food before you talk."

After Remus took the curse off, Veruca hurries past our group. "Hey Veruca! Aren't you sitting with us?" Tessa calls out, but Veruca didn't answer. Instead, she sits down at the front of the table with the other first year girls. The other four girls, all with varying shades of blonde hair, stared at her, and went about their conversation and not including her.

"What's with her?" Maggie wonders.

"She's upset because the other girls were being mean to her," James said. Suddenly, James stands up and takes his plate and goblet and heads down towards Veruca.

"Well, I think I shall join them," I say, and picked up my things. Tessa, Maggie, and the other Marauders do the same and we all caught up with James and we all sat around the first year girls.

"Hello, Vee," James said, ignoring the awed looks he was getting from the Blonde Squad. "I thought I'd sit with my favorite _cousin_," James stressed the word cousin and drapes an arm around Veruca's shoulder while giving the Blonde Squad a pointed look.

"Hi, Jamie," Veruca says in a small voice. I look over at Tessa and Maggie. They, like me, had stunned looks. No one calls James _Jamie_. It drives him bonkers!

"Wooooooow," one of the girls went, awed. "He's your cousin? Why didn't you say so, Vee?"

_Those skanks!_ "It shouldn't matter who you know or who you're related to," I tell the girls coolly. I seriously couldn't believe those girls. The Skank Squad looked over at me.

"Well, duh, of course it matters. How else are you would you become popular?" Another girl said. _Hmmmm, I wonder if Sirius would let me borrow his tequila. Kidding, I would never stoop to Slytherin's level and spike the girls' drink._

But before I could say anything, lunch was over. Everyone got up and chatted merrily out of the Great Hall, even the other Marauders and Tessa and Maggie. I looked over my shoulder to see where James was. He was talking with Veruca still at the table. What I saw made my heart swell. James was kneeling on his knees, talking softly to Veruca. James stands back up and Veruca hugs James around the middle and hurries out the Great Hall.

"What did you say to her?" I ask James as he walks up the entrance. "She seems happier now."

"What can I say?" James said, brushing his knuckles on his robes. "I'm a miracle worker. I just told her a way to get back at them. Sirius should have some Fairy eggs left."

"Fairy eggs!" I step in front of James and looked right up at him, well, I would have to look up. I barely come up to his shoulders. "Fairy eggs have strong magical properties. Just what did you suggest Vee to do?"

"Just slip some into a few sweets, send them anonymously to them. Fairy eggs in the digestive system make quite a laxative."

"JAMES! You're Head Boy! You should know better!" I shouted, punching him hard in the abs.

"Like that's suppose to hurt," James laughs. "You hit like a girl!"

"Ugh!" and I punch him again and whip around. I became quite satisfied when I heard a soft "Ow!" _Justice is served._ An hour later, I find Veruca in the library. I smile as I see her happily chatting with some second year Gryffindor boys and a first year Ravenclaw girl.

"Veruca, may I speak with you for a moment?" I ask the first year. Veruca nods and follows me to a table not too far a way. "Now, I know how much James means to you and how much you look up to him, but sometimes James gives bad advice."

Veruca gave me an odd look. "Ignoring them and make other friends is bad advice?"

"Yes—what? Didn't James tell you to ask Sirius for fairy eggs?"

"Nooo," Veruca says slowly, not sure what I was talking about. I suddenly didn't know what I was talking about.

"You know what?" I said, getting up, "Lets just forget we had this discussion and I'm going to have a small chat with that cousin of yours."

"Ok!" Veruca says brightly, hurrying back to her new friends.

* * *

It wasn't until my Ancient Runes class that I found James in the Common Room with the rest of the Marauders. "James-whatever-your-middle-name-is-Potter! What in Merlin's name possessed you to tell me that you gave Vee prank idea's?"

"Then I wouldn't be me, now would I?" James asked, smugly.

"Well, it was not a very nice thing!" I punctuated each word by punching James on the arm.

"Oh Lily," Sirius says, not looking up from his game of Wizard Chess with Remus, "you have to admit that James hasn't been a prat lately."

"We've only been here three days and it's the first day of class," piped up a voice behind me. It was Tessa and Maggie. Tessa and Maggie sit down on the couch opposite from the couch James was sitting. I think Tessa chose that spot because Remus was lying on his stomach playing chess with Sirius between the two couches. I reckon she got a good view of Remus's bum.

"I couldn't believe what those first years today at lunch," I said, not wanting to admit that James hasn't been a prat lately.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed, "I don't see how the only way to be popular is who you know."

Remus, sitting back up after Sirius beat him in chess, says, "Well, it's kind of true."

I look at Tessa and Maggie. They don't have a clue about what Remus meant either. "What I mean is," Remus continues, "who you know isn't the only way to become popular, but it helps, especially if you're pure blood; your surname being around the wizarding community for generations."

"That's another thing I don't get," Maggie says. "What exactly makes you considered 'pure blood'?"

"Well," Sirius starts, "you're half-blood, right Maggie?"

Maggie nods, "My mother is a muggle born."

"Well, if you can count back fifteen generations on both sides of the family, branching out along the way for each grandparent and so on, and find magic in each generation, you are considered pure," Sirius says.

"Complicated and, if you ask me, disturbing," James finishes.

"How is it disturbing," I wanted to know.

"Ok," James says, listing names off his fingers, "Potters, Blacks, Malfoys, Prewetts, and Weasleys are the oldest pure blood families in Britain. If you look at each of our family trees, you can see that we're _all_ inter-related in some way."

"Blacks and Malfoys, seeing how _dark_ and pure blooded they consider themselves," Sirius says, ignoring that he's a Black, "will marry each other's cousins in order to _stay_ pure blood."

"That is disturbing," Maggie says, getting up. "I'm going to dinner. See you guys there."

"I think I'll go too," Sirius says, following Maggie.

I lean over to Tessa, "Is it just me, or does Sirius tends to go where ever Maggie goes?"

"He has a thing for Maggie that goes back to Christmas last year," James says, waving to Veruca and her new friends as they walk by.

"Really, now?" I said.

"Haven't you noticed how quiet Sirius gets when she's around?" Remus asks.

I was not able say anything, because as soon as I opened my mouth, the loudest explosion I ever heard sounded outside the Common Room door.

* * *

AN: ahhhhh to all my readers! It really has been too long. I realize, as I read over it, this chapter wasn't as humorous as the first two. But it wasn't really my intention to make this as humorous as it turned out, and that saddens me, cuz all the funniness left my head and I can't think of anything. But I gave ya something to check out anyways.

And for anyone who couldn't figure it out, Trojan is a brand of condoms.


End file.
